Messages
by cuteasahybridpuppy
Summary: Caroline is falling in deeper and Klaus is relentless in his charm. Even over text. Sort of established Klaroline (and sort of sequel to Flowers)


This is a follow up to my previous drabble Flowers but you don't need to read that for this to make sense (I don't think).

Once again, set in the beautiful world where Klaus went to New Orleans just to claim back the city, no other reason at all!

* * *

Despite her early morning wake up, her and Elena only _just_ managed to make it to their first class of the week. The professor was in the middle of recapping what they had covered the week before and she had just jotted down the date for her notes when her phone buzzed. Glancing at it briefly, she sighed and brought it to her lap to read it.

_'Good morning, Caroline.'_

Morning texts from Klaus were pretty regular but she knew the reason behind today's perfectly well.

_'Is it really?'_

Caroline couldn't help but huffed internally at his chirpy message. She could practically see the smirk on his face.

_'What happened, love?'_

Taking a moment to smile softly at the fact that Klaus was probably the only person she spoke with who used proper grammar and punctuation through texts (she had only just began using full words whilst talking to him), she hurriedly tapped out her reply.

_'Well for starters I was woken at 6 in the freaking morning! By delivery men!'_

_'I hope they brought you something worthwhile in that case.'_

Smug bastard. He would think so, considering his previous gifts had ranged from a dress and diamond bracelets (which she now happily had back) to sketches and a mini fridge.

_'You'd think so right? '_

_'You didn't like my gift?'_

His reply was immediate, as if he couldn't believe that that could be true.

_'Our room has more flowers than the local florist Klaus! And don't even get me started on you marrying us off without even asking me!'_

Oh yeah, she was pissed about that too! It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of it, or hadn't toyed with the conjunction of their names in her head before, but she hated being told something. If she was going to do something, she'd do it out of her own free will because she wanted to. Not because some control freak, thousand year old Original hybrid had decided it to be so.

_'That florist sounds pitiful if it doesn't have a mere 12 dozen bouquets of flowers, sweetheart. About the name, I was simply showing you what our lives will be like after you decide it's time to join me down here in New Orleans.'_

Well, _that_ sent funny butterflies aflutter in her stomach. Why was the idea of him talking about their lives together still such an adrenaline rush for her?

_'Yeah well don't think it's a given. You still have to get a ring and propose and wonder in fear whether or not I'd say yes. After an appropriate length of time too'_

Like she would say no! Hell, she couldn't turn him down when he was sincere even before they had embarked on this pseudo relationship. Caroline wouldn't even let her mind wander to think about what the ring would be like. That would be a daydream for another day.

_'I will keep that under consideration.'_

_'While you're at it you might want to learn more about your 'wife' cos this one hates roses!'_

_'Nonsense. No one hates roses.'_

Seriously! Could he never accept the fact that he was sometime wrong?

_'I do! They remind me of funerals and last minute valentine's gifts'_

She replied slightly aggressively to the point where Elena looked over to her in question. Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her phone at her to show her briefly the last message from Klaus. Elena smirked and shook her head before getting back to taking the notes that they'd both need.

_'My sincere apologies in that case, Caroline. Perhaps if you tell me your favourite flowers, I can rectify my mistake?'_

That pulled a smiled out of her. She could hear his voice, tone smooth like warm honey as he seduced her with his words even through text. Not that she would let him know.

_'Hell no! 144 flowers are enough. We don't need another delivery otherwise we may as well open our own store!'_

They really could because they currently had no room to spare except that to walk on.

_'And it's lillies. Not the ones that stain everything but the other ones.'_

She added when she realised she hadn't answered his question.

_'Calor lillies, love? And I see your arithmetic skills are improving magnificently.'_

_'Yeah those. I'm a college student thank you very much. My arithmetic is just fine'_

_'I never meant to suggest otherwise.'_

_'Oh shut up! Don't you have a city to destroy or run or whatever? Leave me alone. I've got psychology to learn and trust me when I say I spend a lot of time thinking about you in this class as it is.'_

Caroline let him know after realising that she had wasted a quarter of the class already. Any longer and she might as well have stayed in bed for the extra hour.

_'You do?'_

Oh, she could see his arrogant smirk from there, and she had her own one on as she replied.

_'Yep. I could apply almost every one of these diagnoses to you'_

_'You wound me, sweetheart.'_

His light answer was rapid. Caroline had to stifle her laugh when the girl in front of her threw her a dirty look over her shoulder.

_'=P'_

_'I'll call you later to try and sooth your ego. __xo'_

_'I'll be waiting.'_


End file.
